


Outlier

by Awesomecat42



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Demonology, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Gravity Falls AU, Yggdrasil - Freeform, dipnip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomecat42/pseuds/Awesomecat42
Summary: Dipper gets an unusual summons from a Mizar he hasn't met yet....What do you mean that was a bad summary? That was a great summary I'm great at this.Previously titled: I can't think of a good title so this is a placeholder





	Outlier

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I could only find one person to beta read this, and that person was me the next morning.

Dipper had kept his distance from the most recent Mizar for a few different reasons. He was still somewhat upset over what had happened with Mizar's last incarnation. The absolute terror in his eyes and the waves of hatred and fear that had rolled off of him had been emotionally devastating enough to mentally incapacitate Dipper for a little over a year. Mizar's latest incarnation had only even showed up on his radar when she had started doing summonings for her demonology major, and even then Dipper left her alone. He told himself that it was merely to protect her career, but he knew himself better than that. Not to mention that on top of all of this, the seven year old girl who currently held the soul of Bill Cipher had a real knack for trouble, and Dipper wasn't sure he trusted her enough yet to leave her unsupervised for extended periods of time (well, unsupervised by him. At least this one had parents for once). 

These things made it all the more surprising when Dipper felt the familiar pull of a summons one summer afternoon. To be honest, it wasn't too unusual. A professionally drawn circle with decent bindings (not a problem for him though) and a small blood sacrifice (nothing worrying, most likely a pricked finger). The strange thing was, the summoner was most definitely his Mizar. 

Bill's current incarnation, Catherine, was currently stuck in bed with a cold, so it would be fine to let her be for now. Still, Dipper hesitated. What if- Then his inner Mabel told him to stop being such a worrydork (like a worrywort, but dorkier), and he went to answer the summons. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"W̘ͫ͐͂̈H̗̠̲̹̪̒̎̆O͇̞̞͉̣̯͊̎̉ͣ̚ ̳ͪͮ͐ͩ͠D͚̝̯͔͈̳̀ͨ̆̆̅̂̓A͆̓̀͋̈́̒҉̣̟Ȑ̸̝͛̽Ḙ̬̮̻̆̑̈̾ͮS͕͉̰̹̩̦̲̀̽̇̎̽̔ͧ ̛̰ͤͅS̤̰̳̺ͤ̋̐͒ͮ͂Ư̤͓͓̦̤ͅͅM̖ͥ̉̀ͨM͍͔̩͋͑ͣ͟O͈̭͙̎́͊̾ͤ̚N̺̙͆̒ͣ͊̇ ̴̗͊̎̚̚Á̤͓̭̠̟̘̂̓ͩ́̚ͅL̛͈͎̮͕̮͚̟ͦ̊̓C̄ͫ̔ͭ̅̓ͬ͘Ȍ̘͈͎̱̠̯̣̂͗̈́̃͞R̸̊ͭ̀ͪ͊ ̟̫͔̊T̡̀H̤̝̪ͬ͘E͈̩̗͍̪̻̎̋̉͆ͯ͡ͅ ̷͙̘̦̖̗̳ͧͭ̈̉D͐̃̾͝R̖͍̃ͯE͓̟͉̳ͭͦ͊̿ͨȀ̐̔͏̰̩̩͓Ṃ̗̃̆B́͑̈́҉͙̰E̱͈̝̘͖̋̉͂͢N̤̲͈̤͕̋ͫ͋ͤ͐̾̈́D͍͚ͫ͒ͨ̆ͥ̆ͭE̝̟͉̍̾̈́̏̓ͫ̚ͅȒ̛̈ͣͥ̂̋?"  
He boomed, black smoke swirling as he made his usual dramatic entrance. He had considered forgoing the theatrics, because he didn't want to scare Mizar (Martha Fernshade this time, his omniscience supplied), but she was a professional. She could handle it. Plus, many professional demonologists recorded their summonings, and he didn't want to embarrass himself on camera (again).

As the smoke dissipated into nothing with hardly a flick of his imagination, Dipper surveyed the room he was in. He was in a rectangular room, his circle on the floor on the side furthest from the door. The only other thing in the room was a cheap folding table, on which sat a large bag of gummy koalas. 

He sensed recently activated wards sealing the door shut, as if someone had just closed it. He glanced around the room. Not one person. Confusing, to say the least. 

Shattering the containment circle with a gentle tap, Dipper drifted hesitantly towards the table. A small, handwritten note sat next to the bag of candy. Gingerly, he picked it up.

“Alcor The Dreambender,  
I apologize for the unusual summoning, but my current research project is in of itself a rather unusual one. Unfortunately, going into detail about the project would run the risk of invalidating the results, but I hope you will accept these gummy koalas as payment for the inconvenience.  
Thank you!”

He set the note back down on the table, only slightly less confused than before. Casting his senses out, he was able to determine which wall Martha was sitting behind, watching him from afar. Gazing around the room, he noticed a slight discontinuity in the corner above the door. Concentrating harder and ignoring an urge to look away, he could see a faint outline of a security camera. Dipper chuckled to himself. The camera was being hidden by SEP wards! He hadn’t seen those things in decades; they had always been overshadowed by more widely known invisibility spells.

“I should’ve expected no less from you,” he murmured to himself.

Dipper moved back towards the table, quickly reading over the note once more. He picked up the bag of gummy koalas, gave a quick finger gun and a wink to the camera, and blipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise there will be more chapters. I do have most of the story planned out, but I am notoriously bad at this whole 'scheduled writing' thing, so don't hold your breath or anything.


End file.
